


Tomorrow

by Batsutousai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, M/M, Mild Language, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rock Star Draco Malfoy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-26
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Rock Star!Draco is travelling the world after the war, keeping in touch with friends and his girlfriend at Hogwarts by owl. What tragedy befalls?Originally posted in 2004





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishes are for Dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412263) by Yih. 



> Probably the oldest of my HP fics in a digital format (I've a few fics that never made it out of the notebooks they were originally written in, which may be older). It occurred to me that I never actually posted this here, and then I realised that was because I didn't actually have a copy on my computer. ^^; Thankfully, it's still up at FFN, so I was able to pull it from there.  
> It's seen some minor edits for grammar and punctuation, but characterisations and events remain the same.
> 
> This was inspired by an original song, _Waste Away_ , which Yih wrote for the last chapter of her Snarry fic, _Wishes are for Dreamers_ , and it's been reused in this fic with her permission.

 

 

> Dray—
> 
> How's the tour coming? Having fun with all those screaming fans?  
>  Ah… We miss you here at Hogwarts, you know. Well, I know I do.  
>  Let's see… Snape's gotten all moody, and not even Harry can get him to talk to him any more. You'd be laughing if you were here, probably are as you're reading this. At times, it's just like seventh year, when Harry first started pursuing Snape.  
>  Thank you, as always, for the album. I can listen to it and imagine you're here, singing just for me. 
> 
> Much love,  
>  Hermione

* * *

>  Mi—
> 
> I hate fans. I despise fans.  
>  I am, however, a very in control Malfoy and shall not AK them…  
>  Yet.  
>  Potter and Sev are fighting? Or is it Sev just being a prat?  
>  Yes, I laughed. My manager is still giving me funny looks. 
> 
> Ever singing in you ear,  
>  Draco 

* * *

>  Dray—
> 
> Glad to know I won't be losing you to anyone any time soon. Just, please try not to kill anyone, Dray. Saying you're an Order spy won't work this time.  
>  I think it's just Snape being a prat, really. 
> 
> Listening intently,  
>  Hermione 

* * *

> Sev—
> 
> Stop being a prat. 
> 
> Your godson,  
>  Draco 

* * *

> Mi—
> 
> No one compares to you. Trust me. And, yes, I promise not to kill anyone. Don't tell your owl to peck the hell out of me next time. 
> 
> Singing words only you can hear,  
>  Draco 

* * *

> Draco—
> 
> I have no clue what you are on about. 
> 
> Severus Snape 

* * *

> Dray—
> 
> THERE BETTER NOT BE A NEXT TIME! 
> 
> Hermione 

* * *

> Prat—
> 
> Potter, Sev. I mean Potter. Stop ignoring him. 
> 
> Singing Sensation,  
>  Draco 

* * *

> Mi—
> 
> I fear your owls, dear Mi.  
>  No next times. I promise. 
> 
> Whispers of sweet nothings,  
>  Draco 

* * *

> Draco—
> 
> I was not aware my love life was any of your concern. 
> 
> Severus Snape 

* * *

> Dray—
> 
> I'm holding you to that. 
> 
> Missing you dearest,  
>  Hermione 

* * *

> Ponce—
> 
> It becomes very much my business when Mi complains about it. Even if I don't quite like Potter. 
> 
> Draco 

* * *

> Draco—
> 
> Of course Professor Granger would mention it to you. Very well. I shall talk to him.  
>  Brat. 
> 
> Severus Snape 

* * *

> Dray—
> 
> How did you do it?! They're back together again! If I could stuff hugs and kisses in this envelope, I'd fill it! You're brilliant! 
> 
> My very best,  
>  Hermione 

* * *

> Mi—
> 
> My secret. 
> 
> Draco 

* * *

> Malfoy—
> 
> I've been ordered by Herm to thank you for bringing Sev around.  
>  Consider this my thanks. 
> 
> Harry J. Potter  
>  Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

* * *

> Potter—
> 
> I just couldn't let him get away with being a prat, even if it was to you. 
> 
> Draco L. Malfoy  
>  Lead Singer of Rising Dragons 

* * *

> Malfoy—
> 
> I'd expect no less from you.  
>  Herm made me listen to your album. It's rather good. What do you think about performing here at Hogwarts? Herm and Sev would rather like it. 
> 
> Harry J. Potter  
>  Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

* * *

> Potter—
> 
> The cat would agree? 
> 
> Draco L. Malfoy  
>  Lead Singer of Rising Dragons 

* * *

> Malfoy—
> 
> I'll talk Minerva around. Give me a date and consider it done. 
> 
> Harry J. Potter  
>  Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

* * *

> Potter—
> 
> Not a word of this to Sev or Mi. We both know how much fun it is to surprise them.  
>  Halloween. 
> 
> Draco L. Malfoy  
>  Lead Singer of Rising Dragons 

* * *

> Malfoy—
> 
> You're not our special guest for the Halloween Ball. I'll meet you in the entrance hall at five pm sharp the day.  
>  Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy – or should I say, Mr. Rising Dragon. 
> 
> Harry J. Potter  
>  Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

* * *

> Potter—
> 
> I WILL hex you, Mr. Man-Who-Won't-Stop-Living! 
> 
> Draco L. Malfoy  
>  Lead Singer of Rising Dragons 

* * *

> Malfoy—
> 
> And I WILL block it. 
> 
> Harry J. Potter  
>  Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

* * *

> Prat. 
> 
> Draco L. Malfoy  
>  Lead Singer of Rising Dragons 

* * *

> Git. 
> 
> Harry J. Potter  
>  Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

* * *

> Ponce. 
> 
> Draco L. Malfoy  
>  Lead Singer of Rising Dragons 

* * *

> Ferret-face. 
> 
> Harry J. Potter  
>  Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

* * *

> Dray—
> 
> You'd better not be trading insults by owl with Harry. 
> 
> Hermione 

* * *

> Mi—
> 
> I would never do something so childish! 
> 
> Draco 

* * *

> Potter—
> 
> How did Mi find out we were insulting each other by owl? 
> 
> Draco L. Malfoy  
>  Lead Singer of Rising Dragons 

* * *

> Dray—
> 
> Don't you dare lie to me, Draco Malfoy! 
> 
> Hermione 

* * *

> Malfoy—
> 
> She started reading my mail when she realised I was getting constant owls from you. Sorry.  
>  Ready for Friday? 
> 
> Harry J. Potter  
>  Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

* * *

> Mi—
> 
> Sorry, love. I promise to behave.
> 
> Draco 

* * *

> Potter—
> 
> You're an idiot, Potter. A complete and utter idiot.  
>  And, yes. I am.
> 
> Draco L. Malfoy  
>  Lead Singer of Rising Dragons


	2. Death Notices

**Hoffman, Aubrey**   
_Ex-Auror passed away on Wednesday, 29th October while dozing on his family's couch at home._

**Percell, Rose**   
_Left her family and friends on Wednesday, 29th October. Ms Percell worked as an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic._

**Snape, Severus**   
_Killed in a Potions accident in his classroom on Thursday, 30th October while saving a student's life. His students, friends, and lover will miss him._

**Young, Mamie**   
_Died peacefully in her sleep on Thursday, 30th October over her shop in Diagon Alley._


	3. Halloween

"Harry, you can't hide in there! We need you at the feast and the ball!" Hermione Granger, professor of transfiguration, shouted through the deputy headmaster and defence against the dark arts professor's door.

"I said I'm not coming," was the quiet reply, which barely made it through the thick door.

"Harry, you have a job to do!"

"Go away, Herm."

"Don't you dare make me come in there, Harry James Potter!"

"You'll end up in the hospital wing before you can even get the door open. Go to the feast, Herm."

"I'm not leaving you to your self-pity!"

Harry didn't respond to that.

Hermione glared at the door for a long moment before turning and storming off through the stone corridors. Severus Snape and Harry Potter had spent a month warding their private room's door; if Harry didn't want to let her in, there wasn't much of a chance that she'd get in conscious, no matter how smart she was.

~¤§¤~

"Dray?" Hermione gasped at her boyfriend of three years when he caught her after she'd, quite literally, run into him in the entrance hall.

"Mi! What's wrong?" Draco asked upon noticing her tear-stained face.

"Haven't you heard?" Hermione whispered.

"I haven't heard anything since we started for Hogwarts on Wednesday. I'm playing at tonight's ball as the surprise guest. Why?"

"There was a…an accident…" Hermione gasped as tears started down her face again.

"An accident, Mi?" Draco gave her a perplexed look.

"In the potions classroom…" the woman said before trailing off, not sure she could tell her boyfriend what had happened.

Draco froze, silver eyes widening. "Sev?" he managed in a choked voice, fearing he already knew the answer.

"He's– He didn't–" Hermione stuttered before bursting into violent sobs. This reminded her too much of Voldemort's reign.

Draco's normally pale skin went white. "No… Not Sev…" _'Not my only family left.'_

Hermione could only nod.

Draco shook himself from his daze and took his girlfriend in his arms, rubbing her back as he pushed his emotions away like a 'good Malfoy'.

By the time Hermione had calmed down, Draco had realised that Potter hadn't met him in the entrance hall like he'd said he would. "Mi, where's Potter?"

Hermione looked up at him with those same sorrow-filled eyes that he'd hoped never to see again after the end of the war. "He's locked himself in his room…"

"That prat!" Draco growled. "I'll go talk to him, Mi. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, thank you, Dray! He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday! I'm so worried about him!"

Draco understood immediately. Hermione and Severus had, constantly, complained about Potter's generally poor eating habits. The Man-Who-Lived had a tendency to near-starve himself, even when not stressed out. If he hadn't been eating properly before Severus' death, and then hadn't eaten since… The blond rock star nibbled on his lip as he made his way down to the dungeon room Severus and Potter shared.

The ex-Death Eater spy stopped outside the closed door and glared at it. "Potter! You didn't meet me in the entrance hall!"

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy. Go find a little Hufflepuff to bother and leave me in peace," came the flat reply.

Draco stared at the door in shock. This was nothing like the Harry Potter he knew! "You'll have to come out sooner or later, Potter. I'd make it sooner, if I were you."

"Why?" Potter inquired quietly.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Your job? Your friends? The fact that Mi's going to murder you if you make her worry much more? Pick one."

"I'd rather die."

Draco startled. "What?! Why?"

"I have nothing to live for."

"So help me Merlin, if you don't get your scrawny arse out here this instant, I'll–"

"You'll what, Malfoy? Hex the door until it starts hexing you back?" Potter let out a laugh that hurt to hear. "Go back to Herm. Leave me in peace."

"Are you really in peace, Harry Potter? Are you?" Draco shot back coldly before storming off. _'Let the prat rot with his damned misery!'_

~¤§¤~

Harry slipped up the dungeon stairs and over to the doors of the great hall, where he knew the Halloween Ball would be in full swing. As he poked his head in, he heard the last note from one of Malfoy's songs end. He glanced around the room, not coming any further in, yet not withdrawing.

_'So far so good.'_ No one knew he was there.

~¤§¤~

Draco smirked to himself when he caught sight of Potter poking his head in the door. _'Perfect. I only hope this works.'_

"Fine Hogwarts students and staff," Draco addressed the room. Everyone fell silent and looked up at him. The blond noted, with satisfaction, that the raven-haired professor at the door had slipped into the room and into a shadow by the door, making him near invisible in midnight robes.

"A good man died here yesterday." The blond noted the looks on some of the students' faces, the one that said, quite plainly 'you _must_ be joking', and grinned. "Although he was a git and a bastard most of the time." This got some laughter and Draco let the good humour fill the room for a long moment, before curbing it with a grim gaze that he passed over the group before him.

"Severus Snape may very well have been a bastard, but he's left his mark on all of those who've ever known him. I promise you that, no matter what age you may be, you'll never forget that man that glared at you until you either messed up the potion you were working on, or managed to finally get it right. You'll always remember how he'd take points for no obvious reason and then give you a detention when you tried to reason with him.

"Those that knew him as a spy in the war with the dark lord will recall his selfless sacrifices at every turn. He was reliable and smart, and he saw things from a different point of view that gave him ideas when even the smartest the light had to offer drew blanks. His cunning saved his life, and the lives of many others. I, myself, can remember times when he took a _crucio_ for me, or covered my arse when I was almost caught.

"Those who have known him on a more personal level can recall his wry humour, dark jokes, and constant death threats when something wasn't going his way. I seem to recall a rather dirty chess set that he had, and he loved to challenge people with it, then watch as they would blush instead of taking their. He had his deep love for his potions and that fierce protective streak for those he cared for that made you wonder if he should have been a Gryffindor."

Draco glanced around the room as he paused. He noted that, not only were all the teachers crying openly or fighting tears, but most of the students were the same. A few pained smiles slid through the crowd at his own light jokes. He spared a quick look at the defence against the dark arts professor hiding in the shadows and noticed the unchecked tears sliding down his pale cheeks as he hugged himself.

"Now, I hope you'll all indulge me as I sing this last-minute song that I wrote only a few hours ago, after hearing about Professor Snape's death."

And the Malfoy heir closed his eyes and sung a cappella into the silence of the large room:

_"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow_  
_But it is another day_  
_And whether you make it a new beginning or not_  
_It will come like any other day_

 _"The sun will rise, the darkness will fade_  
_And you have the choice to decide_  
_If you'll stay and mourn inside_  
_Or come out and live once again_

 _"You know I want to see you live again_  
_You know I can't stand to see you sad_  
_It breaks my heart, it makes me cry_  
_You know I want to see you live again_

 _"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow_  
_But it is another day_  
_And whether you make it a new beginning or not_  
_It will come like any other day_

 _"You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_  
_Not alone, not here, not now, not when_  
_He loved you as much as you loved him_  
_You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_

 _"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow_  
_But it is another day_  
_And whether you make it a new beginning or not_  
_It will come like any other day_

 _"You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_  
_Not alone, not here, not now, not when_  
_He loved you as much as you loved him_  
_You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_

 _"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow_  
_But it is another day_  
_And whether you make it a new beginning or not_  
_It will come like any other day"_

As Draco sang the last word, he opened his eyes and locked silver with emerald. He nodded his head to the Man-Who-Lived and said into the heavy silence, "Potter."

The Hall turned to face the shadowy corner where Harry Potter stood. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise. _'How long has Harry been standing there?!'_

Harry stared back at Malfoy for a long, tense moment before nodding his head in response. "Malfoy." The room visibly relaxed, until a devious smile that everyone, teacher and student alike, knew well and had learned to fear, stole across the raven-haired man's lips. "Malfoy, please stick to singing with instrumental back-up. That sounded horrible." He commented, seeming to forget that there were still fresh tears on his face. It was this ability, to ignore things that others might find overly embarrassing, that had gained him the respect he had among his students.

The blond singer merely laughed at the insult, shaking his head. "At least I'm not tone-deaf, Potter."

"One doesn't need to be able to carry a tune to enjoy good music," the professor replied in an off-handed manner.

Draco smirked. "You just admitted you're tone-deaf, Potter. In front of most of Hogwarts, in fact."

"Oh, it's just been too long since I made the front page of _The Daily Prophet_."

The room filled with easy laughter at that. Draco signalled to the band behind him to start up an instrumental piece and motioned for the Man-Who-Lived to join him out in the gardens. Potter nodded and slipped through the crowd with ease.

The two men walked over to a quiet corner in companionable silence. Once there, they turned to gaze at one another.

Harry finally broke the silence. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying all the right things. For finding the right song. For helping to keep Sev and me together, no matter what."

"Of course."

Harry smiled sadly. "He'd want us to be friends. That's what he's always wanted, I think."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at the darker man. "I was under the impression that we were."

Harry pondered that for a long moment before nodding. "We are, aren't we? In some very strange, very twisted way, we are truly friends. Have been for years."

"Then we can stop with the surname shit."

Harry laughed. "Of course. I can't be calling my own godson Malfoy!"

Draco froze and turned a rather un-Malfoy-like gape on the smirking man next to him. "You're joking."

"No. The reason Sev wouldn't talk to me was, apparently, because he was nervous as hell about asking me to marry him, which I still find quite endearing." The raven-haired man twisted a small silver ring on his finger that Draco had often seen Severus wearing. The man had said he'd give it only to his true love, if there was such a thing for a man like him. "The ceremony was to be this weekend, since I knew you'd be here. We'd already legalized it, but Minerva was the only other person who knew. It was supposed to be a big surprise…" Harry's voice broke as yet more tears leaked from his eyes.

Draco's heart broke, seeing the other man like this, and he wrapped the professor in a tight hug. Harry gladly took the offered shoulder to cry upon.

Draco set his mouth near Harry's ear and sang, again, the last lines of his song.

_"You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_  
_Not alone, not here, not now, not when_  
_He loved you as much as you loved him_  
_You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_

 _"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow_  
_But it is another day_  
_And whether you make it a new beginning or not_  
_It will come like any other day"_


End file.
